Wiki Corrida das Blogueiras
Corrida das Blogueiras Corrida das Blogueiras é um reality show brasileiro, do gênero competição, produzido pelo Dia Estúdio, exibido semanalmente no YouTube. Idealizado e apresentado por Edu e Fih do canal Diva Depressão, o programa procura A Próxima Grande Blogueira do Brasil. __TOC__ O programa O reality é baseado em um grupo de celebridades que vivem juntos 24 horas por dia em uma fazenda (localizada na cidade de Itu durante as primeiras oito temporadas e em Itapecerica da Serra, a partir da 9.ª temporada) isolada do mundo exterior e dos meios de comunicação de massa (como jornais, telefones, televisão e internet), tendo todos os passos seguidos pelas câmeras 24 horas por dia, sem privacidade por três meses. Os concorrentes, competem pela chance de ganhar o grande prêmio, evitando a eliminação semanal, até a última celebridade permanecer no final da temporada. Produção Para a realização de A Fazenda, uma propriedade de mais de 150 mil metros quadrados em Itu, no interior de São Paulo, foi especialmente preparada, com a instalação de câmeras, torres de luz, microfones e toda a infraestrutura necessária para essa superprodução da RecordTV. A cada temporada, 14 ou até 17 celebridades – como atores, cantores, modelos e personalidades da mídia – tornam-se "peões" e precisam provar desenvoltura com o campo: acordar muito cedo, ordenhar vacas, dar banho em cavalos, recolher os ovos das galinhas, plantar, colher, aprender a lidar com carroças, arados e tudo mais que envolve este universo. A atração é exibida diariamente e dura cerca de três meses. Fazendeiro da Semana: O Fazendeiro da Semana é o responsável por delegar as tarefas na Fazenda durante uma semana, ficando imune neste período. Tá na Roça (estilizado como Roça): Toda semana, três participantes são indicados ao Tá na Roça e passavam pela votação do público. O telespectador, escolhe qual celebridade será eliminada por meio de votação, que é realizada por telefone e internet através do site do R7. Prova de Fogo: Na Prova de Fogo (ou Desafio Semanal, durante as primeiras quatro temporadas, ou Prova da Chave, a partir da quinta até a nona temporada) os competidores, exceto o Fazendeiro da Semana, realizam um desafio no campo de provas, que pode testar a habilidade, destreza, inteligência, força, resistência, ou até mesmo a sorte dos competidores. O perdedor do desafio, era automaticamente indicado para o "Tá na Roça". A Prova da Chave dava o direito a um competidor de ser o guardião de uma Arca, dentro dessa arca poderia existir um, dois, três ou até mais envelopes. Os envelopes poderiam trazer benefícios ou malefícios na dinâmica do jogo, além de prêmios. Na nona temporada, a Arca foi substituída por um Container. A Prova de Fogo da o direito a um competidor de ser o guardião de um Lampião, dentro desse lampião existe duas chamas. As chamas podem trazer benefícios ou malefícios na dinâmica do jogo, além de prêmios. Os três que resistirem até a final entre intrigas, festas, desafios e eliminações, pode ser escolhido pela maioria do público como grande vencedor do prêmio principal de R$ 1 milhão – a partir da terceira temporada o prêmio subiu para 2 milhões. O vice-campeão da competição leva um carro 0 km como prêmio.9 Temporadas Participantes : The series was active. : The series was on a hiatus in the middle of a season. : A spin-off of the series was active, but the main series was not. -